


One day I am going to wake up, roll over on my side, and kiss the love of my life good morning.

by Blutbad_for_life95



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Post Mpreg, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutbad_for_life95/pseuds/Blutbad_for_life95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is falling for his best friend, Monroe. Nick's relationship with Juliette failed when he realised that he wasn't interested in women. Little does Nick know Monroe is falling for him too, but doesn't know how to tell his Grimm friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Grimm  
> Pairing: Nick/Monroe  
> Relationship: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
> Rating: M – for swearing  
> Author’s Note: Hi Guys, this is my first story. So please be nice. My name is Ebonie, I have been on FanFiction for a while now but I just haven’t thought about actually writing a story. I have recently become really obsessed with Grimm and have fallen in love with Nick/Monroe. I don’t own any of the characters in Grimm; they belong to their rightful owners. I am not making any profit from the story either. This is purely for fun. This story is unbetaed.

 

 

**One day I am going to wake up, roll over on my side, and kiss the love of my life good morning.**

_**Chapter 1:** _

**6 months earlier:**

“Nick, we need to talk.”

“Why? What’s wrong Juliette?” Nick looked at Juliette with a worried look on his face.

“This might sound stupid to you, but I have a feeling that you’re gay. Nick, is that true?” Nick looks at her. Crap he thought, am I really that obvious?

“Um… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. But yes I think I am.” Juliette looked at him. I knew that there was something going on with him she thought. They both looked at each other for a few minutes, knowing exactly what is going to happen next.

“Juliette, I’m sorry that I avoided talking to you about this. But I was still trying to figure it out myself.”

“I know its okay Nick, don’t worry about it. I think it was just time for this to finish anyway. Things haven’t been going as well as I thought. You have been hiding so much from me and I don’t think that I can handle it anymore” Nick nods in agreement. They both agreed that it was time to end their relationship as it was going nowhere. That was when Nick decided to move out and go to his best friend, to see if he could live with him.

 

**X**

**Present:**

It had been six months since Nick and Juliette had broken up. Nick had been living with Monroe for about three months and Monroe was having trouble keeping his feelings for Nick at bay, although he didn’t really understand what these feelings were. Every time Nick’s overwhelming scent made its way to Monroe’s nose, he had to hold his tongue to make sure that he didn’t tell Nick that he thinks that he has feelings for him. Nick’s scent was now becoming the only thing that Monroe could smell whenever he walked into the house. Sometimes it drove him crazy and it took all of his self-control not to do anything to Nick or tell him anything.

“Hey man, how are you going with the whole Juliette thing?” Monroe asked Nick awkwardly.

“I’m getting there. It’s been hard, but not as hard as I thought it was going to be.” Nick replied.

“Why’s that?” Monroe asked curiously. The wolf was starting to get excited and it took most of his self-control to keep the wolf at bay and to keep from telling Nick what he was thinking.

“I guess it helps that I have realised that I am not interested in woman anymore.” Shrugs Nick. Monroe raised an eyebrow at him. Nick just looks at his friend and smiles. Shit, that fucking adorable smile Monroe thought.

 

**X**

Nick was driving to the precinct but he wasn’t concentrating. His mind was on Monroe. Nick wanted to tell the Blutbad everything, but he was being held back by negative thoughts going through his troubled mind. When he finally got to the precinct Hank could tell that something was wrong with him. Hank had figured out, with the help of Wu, that Nick had feelings for the clock maker.

“Hey man, are you alright?”

Nick sat down at his desk, he stared at the computer screen “What? Yeah I’m fine, Hank”. Hank raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t look like it, man. You seem very distracted.” Nick just stared blankly at him.

“Hello, earth to Nick.” Hank says waving a hand in front of Nick’s face. Nick shakes his head “I just have things on my mind at the moment Hank” Hank stares at him but lets it go for the moment.

Nick was distracted for the rest of the day and it didn’t help that there was a lot of paperwork to do. Hank kept on giving him weird looks. Eventually Nick turned to him and stared at his partner.

“Okay man why do you keep on giving me weird looks?” Hank looked at him knowingly. “Because I know something that is so obvious, I think that everyone in the precinct has figured out.” Nick looked at his partner “What the hell are you talking about Hank?” “The clock guy Nick. You like him, more than you have realised. Wu figured it out before me.” Nick looks at his friend and sighs, “Oh shit. Yeah okay, Hank I really like Monroe. I can’t believe that it took you to tell me that I have feelings for him.” Hank smiles at him and pats him on the back.

Nick sat back in his chair thinking about what he had finally admitted to himself. Hank was looking at him intently, “What are you going to do man?” Nick thought about it for a moment, “I have no idea Hank. First I need to find out if he feels the same.”

 

**X**

Monroe was sitting at his workbench trying to concentrate on the watch that he was working on and was due to be finished in a few days. But every time he tried to go back to working he just ended up staring blankly at the watch, his thoughts kept on wondering to the Grimm that he shares his territory with, something that a normal Blutbad wouldn’t do. Hell Nick would have had his throat ripped out if he was a normal Blutbad. If Monroe had have known that this was going to happen, he wouldn’t have invited Nick in for that first beer. God, that first fucking beer.

Monroe decided to go into the living room to figure out what his feelings are for his best friend. He sat down on the couch and started thinking. The more he thought about Nick the more he realised how much Nick meant to him. All the time that they have spent together, Monroe suddenly realised that he didn’t know how he had survived without the Grimm messing up his life and dragging him in to things that he would normally have stayed away from. It was then that Monroe realised that he had fallen for Nick and had fallen hard. Monroe hadn’t realised how much he had become attached to the stupid Grimm. But there was something else that Monroe was missing and it was something that the wolf has been trying to tell him for a while now, fuck the Grimm is his mate.

Right at that moment, the Grimm in question walked in the door. They looked at each other.

“Hey man,” Monroe said.

“Hey Monroe,” Nick said. Monroe looked at his friend, he seemed off. “Nick, are you okay?” Nick sighed, “No Monroe, I’m not.” “What’s wrong man? Is it something to do with a case?” Nick looked at Monroe trying to figure out if there was anything to tell Nick that Monroe felt the same but there was nothing so he said “No, it’s not that.” Monroe stared at the Grimm trying to figure out what was wrong. He knew that something was wrong because there was something else mixed in with the Grimm’s scent but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Maybe it was desire, but what could the Grimm desire? “Well, what is it then Nick?” Nick walked over and sat on the couch next to his friend “well… Hank made me realise something today.”

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Monroe finally get together. Hank and Wu realize that they are going to be interrogated. Nick and Monroe turn the tables on Hank and Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi Guys, thanks for the great reviews and yes I had to leave it on a cliff hanger I’m sorry *laughs evilly*. But finally here is the second chapter I hope you like it and I will try not to leave it on a massive cliff hanger this time *giggles uncontrollably*. I’m so sorry that I have made you all wait so long. Here are chocolate cookies as an apology for all of my lovely readers! *hands cookies around* I love you all! :)
> 
> Warnings: Swearing and brief mentions of knotting and biting.

**X**

**Previously:**

Maybe it was desire, but what could the Grimm desire? “Well, what is it then Nick?” Nick walked over and sat on the couch next to his friend “well… Hank made me realise something today.”

**Chapter 2:**

Nick quickly got up off the couch to take off his shoes and to shrug off his jacket. He then walked back to the couch, sat down and took in the pointed look that Monroe was giving him. “Come on Nick; spit it out for fucks sake. You’re killing me here,” Monroe prompted him. Nick sighed, “Okay, well the thing is I was having a big discussion with Hank about you today.” Nick pauses and looks at Monroe with an unsure expression on his face before he continued. “Well, I was really distracted on the way to the precinct and while I was there. Hank noticed and started bugging me about it, eventually he guessed what was on my mind and then made me realise how I feel about you.”

Monroe considered the Grimm for a moment, yep it was defiantly desire that he could smell on him. “Nick…” Monroe couldn’t think of what to say to him. “Monroe, please I need to know if you feel the same way.” Nick looks at Monroe with big puppy dog eyes, which Monroe now knew that he couldn’t resist and he wanted Nick to know that too. “Nick you idiot. I have had this on my mind for a while and I have been trying my best not to say anything because I wasn’t sure of how you felt and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” “So do you feel the same?” Nick studied the Blutbad trying to figure out what this means, Monroe shakes his head. “God man, you are such an idiot. Yes I feel the same way.”

Nick smiles and lets out the breath that he hadn’t realised he was holding. They look at each other, not knowing what to say and neither of them wanted to be the first to speak. Eventually Monroe decided to break the uncomfortable silence “Nick do you understand what this means?” Nick laughed remembering the time that he decided to read the Blutbaden book front to back. “Yes Monroe I think I do.” Monroe looks at Nick, “What the hell were you laughing at man?” Nick shoots Monroe his adorable smile that he was sure that Monroe can’t resist “I have read the Blutbaden book back to front, Monroe. I know all about Blutbaden mating habits.” Monroe’s face turns a bright red “Oh okay. So you want this? You want to be mates?” Nick sighed and scooted closer to his friend, boyfriend or mate. He didn’t even know what they were yet, “Yes Monroe. I want to be mates, boyfriends or whatever.” Monroe smiles and slowly leans closer, Nick does the same.

They slowly get closer and closer until their bodies are touching and Monroe leans down a little to get closer to Nick’s lips. Nick raises his head so finally their lips meet. It was like nothing that Nick had ever experienced, everything just seemed to be so perfect about this kiss, the way that their lips fitted together and the way that they moved to eliminate any remaining space between them. Nick’s first thought about how it would be like to kiss Monroe was nothing like this, Nick had expected that they would be uncoordinated, this was so much better than he’d hoped. Eventually they had to pull away to breathe. “Wow” Monroe said, Nick just nodded his head in agreement.

After they caught their breath they moved into the kitchen for dinner. “So, Hank made you realise?” Monroe questions. “Yeah he did. But he didn’t actually guess; Wu did. He talked to Hank about it and I have a feeling that they had a bet or something. I’m going to ask them about it tomorrow. Well more like interrogate them.” Nick looked at Monroe to see him smirking. “What are you thinking Monroe?” Still smirking Monroe says; “I think I know what the bet was, Nick. I think Hank and Wu wanted to see which one of us would realise first and then confront the other about it. It seems to me that Hank bet that you would realise first that’s why he pushed you today.” Nick grabs a beer out of the fridge “So you’re telling me that I helped Hank win a bet against Wu?” Nick asked disbelievingly “Seems like it” Monroe pulls his boyfriend (yes boyfriend) into a calming embrace. “Hank and Wu are so going to get it tomorrow.”

**X**

Hank and Wu were at their usual bar. They were talking about the bet that they had made ages ago. Wu seemed sure that out of the two of them, Monroe would realise and talk to Nick about it first. But Hank was positive that it would be Nick, which was why he had pushed Nick about it today. Wu hadn’t said that he couldn’t persuade Nick to realise. He really didn’t want to lose a bet to Wu. Which too many people had done, Hank wanted to be the one to win a bet against the man. Wu was staring at Hank and pouting “Fuck you man. Seriously fuck you.” He mumbled as he hands Hank a twenty. Hank laughs as he takes the money and puts it in his wallet. “We are going to get interrogated tomorrow. I wouldn’t be surprised if Nick pulls us into one of the interrogation rooms.” Wu stopped his sulking and ran his hand through his hair “Yeah, we weren’t going to get away with this.” They both take sips of their drinks “I’m just glad that we didn’t get the Captain in on this” Hank sighs. “That would have been a disaster” Wu agrees. “I’m glad that Nick is happy. Anyway I should get going I’ll see you tomorrow Wu.” “Let’s hope that Nick doesn’t skin us.” Wu laughs and finishes his drink. Hank just shakes his head and leaves.

Hank has been having a lot of trouble dealing with the existence of Grimms and Wesen. As soon as he left the bar and got in to his car he thought You have no idea what Nick is capable of Wu. Nick had told him about Blutbaden and what would happen if someone was to attack a Bultbad’s mate. He really hoped that nothing would happen to Nick that would make Monroe go mental.

**X**

Nick and Monroe were sitting on the couch watching TV. Well more like cuddling. Nick had told Monroe about what he had learnt when he had read the Blutbaden book. Monroe was surprised how much information Nick’s ancestors had collected on Blutbaden mating habits. Monroe was really glad that Nick didn’t want to discuss biting or knotting yet, but they both knew that they would have to eventually.

When the show that they were watching finally finished Nick turned to Monroe and said “I think we should make a bet against Hank and Wu.” Monroe stared at him “What do you mean?” Nick smirked “Well I’ve noticed that they spend a lot of time together and when Hank thinks no one is looking he stares at Wu in a way which I am pretty sure how they figured out how I felt about you.” “So you think that Hank has a thing for Wu?” The smirk was still planted on Nick’s face “Yeah and I’m pretty sure Wu is the same.” “Shit Nick, you can be observant when you want to be.” “You love it.” Monroe couldn’t help himself; he pulled Nick into a tender kiss “Yes I do.” Nick smiled “Well what do you think?” “Let’s do it. But wait till after you have interrogated them.” “Agreed” Nick checks his watch “We should go to bed.” Monroe raises an eyebrow at him “Fuck, just to sleep Monroe!” Nick rolls his eyes and turns the TV off. The two get up off the couch and wander upstairs to bed. “Tomorrow will be interesting.”

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. So here is chapter three finally! Sorry for how long it is taking to get chapters up. I blame it on school and writers block. Enjoy this next chapter. Love you all!

**X**

**Chapter 3:**

Nick was driving to the precinct, he was thinking about the plan the he and Monroe had come up with that morning. Nick wanted to give Hank a taste of his own medicine by trying to get him to reveal that he has feelings for Wu. He has been watching Hank and Wu for a while, which sounds very creepy, but he just wants his best friend to be happy. Nick and Monroe knew that there were better ways to get revenge on Hank and Wu but they thought that they would give back as good as they got.

Nick parked his car and walked into the precinct. He kept running the plan through his head till he eventually made it to his desk. Hank gave him a look “What are you starring at Hank?” Hank raised his eyebrow at his friend “Oh nothing Nick. You’re looking a lot better though, finally tell Monroe did you?” Nick sends Hank a look but answers anyway “Yes Hank, I did.” At that moment Wu walks over. He gives Nick the same look that Hank gave him. “What is with the pair of you today?” They look at each other and then back to Nick, “nothing Nick. Don’t worry about it” Wu says. After about a minute of standing there awkwardly Wu finally walks away to continue his work. Nick and Hank just roll their eyes but Nick notices a fondness in the way that his partner rolled his eyes at their friend _bingo_ Nick thinks.

Nick watches Wu walk away then turns to Hank, but before he could start pushing his friend his phone rings. He picks it up to find that its Monroe, “damn it Monroe I was just about to make a move” Monroe laughs on the other end and says “Well then we can put our plan into action together.” “Hey Wu come here Monroe wants to talk to you.” Wu walks over and gives Nick a suspicious look. Nick hands the phone to Wu so that Monroe can try and convince him to admit his feelings. Nick turns on Hank again, “what are you looking at Nick?” “Hank do you honestly think that it’s not obvious?” Hank stares at his friend and whispers “Is that a Grimm thing or something?” Nick laughs “No man, I just take notice. You rolled your eyes before but there was something else.” Hank sighs “Okay, okay fine. You got me. Shit was it really that obvious?” “Yeah it kind of was man” They both look at Wu to hear that Monroe had only just got Wu to admit his feelings. Nick smirks knowing that he won. Wu hands Nick back his phone “Looks like I won Monroe.” “Yeah, yeah Nick. I’ll see you when you get home. Love you.” Nick smiles at that “love you too.”

**X**

During the day Nick and Hank got called out for a case. When they got to the crime scene, they saw that the park had been closed off. When they walked up to the middle of the crime scene they saw the body of a young man who had deep scratches on his torso, two vampire like marks on his neck but the marks were very deep. There was also a lot of blood that had pooled around the victim. Wu walks up to them and starts to explain what happened “Okay guys so apparently anyone could have seen what happened, as you can see its out in the open and not really covered by any of the trees. There is also a playground just over there in the middle of the park.” Nick leans down to get a closer look at the body “Did the kids see anything?” “No none of them did. But a passer-by found the body and called 911. He didn’t see anything, but he’s over there if you guys want to talk to him.”

Nick and Hank walk over to talk to the witness. Hank introduces himself and Nick “Hi I’m Detective Griffin and this is Detective Burkhardt. We understand that you were the one that called 911?” The witness looks at them “Yes, but I didn’t actually see what happened to him. How could someone do this?” Nick says to the man “We are not sure but we will catch whoever did it.” The witness nods his head before he is lead away from the scene. Nick and Hank walk back to have a closer look at the body. As Nick continues to look at the body he gets a look on his face which Hank sees and whispers “You know what it is don’t you?” Nick nods and gives Hank a look which tells him to drop it for now.

When they get back to the precinct they decide to work on it the next morning. But before Nick could leave Hank grabs his arm “What is it Hank?” Hank gives his friend a look which tells him all that he needs to know “Okay man I’ll be right here go for it.” Hank walks up to Wu and finally makes his move. He looks back at Nick and smiles before he is pulled into a hug by Wu. _Not public at all guys._

**X**

It was a very uneventful ride back home, Nick kept on thinking about the case. He really needed to talk to Monroe. When he walked in the door he saw Monroe standing at the door with his arms crossed and an unamused look on his face before handing over the money that they had agreed for the bet. Nick laughs while having a ridiculous shit-eating grin on his face, Monroe just glares at his lover “not a word Nick.”

After dinner Nick and Monroe decided to watch TV. Eventually Nick said “Monroe I have to talk to you about the case that Hank and I got today.” “What about it Nick?” Nick looks at Monroe carefully before saying “I think it’s a Mauvais Dentes.”

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! So here is chapter 4. I have decided to plan all the chapters so that I know what I am doing for each one. There is going to be one more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy the second last chapter to my very first Fanfiction.

**Chapter 4:**

Monroe stares at Nick in disbelief “You have got to be kidding Nick. There is no way that a Mauvais Dentes would just randomly come to Portland.” “I know. Look I have to call Hank. I promised that I would explain it to him as well.” He grabs his phone and dials Hank’s number. After about half an hour Hank rings the doorbell. Nick gets the door and tells Hank to go sit down. There was an uncomfortable silence before Hank says “Okay Nick you need to explain now.” Nick sighs before looking at his friend “It was a Wesen that killed that young guy Hank.” Hank just stares at his friend “Are you kidding me?! What kind of Wesen?” Nick looks his friend dead in the eye “A Mauvais Dentes.” Hank stares blankly at his friend “Nick what the fuck is a Mauvais Dentes.” Nick sighs, knowing that it is going to be hard to explain to Hank what a Mauvais Dentes is, “A Mauvais Dentes is a saber-tooth tiger-like Wesen. They are smart, swift and deadly. I’m glad that there is not more of them. That would be a very bad thing.”

Monroe was very quiet while Nick was explaining everything to Hank. Nick noticed that his lover was too quiet “Monroe what are you thinking?” Monroe moves a bit closer to his lover, ha as if they could get any closer, Monroe then looks between Hank and Nick for a moment then says “I know why the Mauvais Dentes is here.” Nick looks at Monroe puzzled but then his mind catches up and he realises “Oh fuck”. Hank looks at the two, “come on guys just tell me what you two have just figured out for fucks sake.” Monroe sighs “Okay Hank you remember the Royal Families right?” Hank nods urging Monroe to continue “Well I think the Families have figured out or have been told that I am dating a Grimm. If you thought that being best friends with a Grimm was bad then dating one is even worse. The families are worried that my relationship with Nick is going to threaten the Wesen Community, which is why they have sent the Mauvais Dentes.”

Nick sighs knowing of course that the Families would have heard about him and Monroe and would want to know about his relationship with Monroe “I think we should just wait until the Mauvais Dentes makes his move.” Hank and Monroe agree. Nick says goodbye to his friend and goes up to bed with Monroe.

**X**

The next morning Nick was woken up early by his phone going off. He reluctantly pulled away from Monroe and answered his phone. After letting the officer know that he would be there as so as he could, he got out of the bed trying not to wake up Monroe but failing, Monroe stared at him before saying “Nick where are you going?” Nick sighs “There’s another victim.” Monroe groans “The Mauvais Dentes again?” Nick nods and gets dressed. He leans down to kiss his lover and says “I’ll be home later.” Monroe nods and watches Nick walk out of their bedroom.

Monroe’s head slams back onto the pillow and he starts to worry. His mind starts to come up with the idea of there being something more to it, he thinks that they must be missing something.

**X**

When Nick arrives at the crime scene he sees that Hank is already there and the Captain is there as well. Nick walks up to them and Wu says “Same memo except this time there were no witnesses. This guy must have decided to be more careful this time round.” Nick sighs “Looks like it” Hank turns around and gestures for Nick to come and take a closer look. The victim’s wounds looked exactly the same as the first one except this time it was a young woman. Renard looks at Nick and says “You know what this is don’t you Nick?” Nick nods and looks around before saying “It’s a Mauvais Dentes.” Renard looks confused “Why is it here?” Nick looks around again to make sure that no one is listening “It wants to know if my relationship with Monroe is going to be a threat to the Families and the rest of the Wesen Community.” Renard nods understanding that a relationship between a Grimm and a Blutbad would raise a few questions “Be careful how you approach this Nick. I don’t want the families to be more pissed off than they already are.” Nick nods “I know Captain.” The Captain walks away to talk to the other officers about the scene. Nick sighs wondering why the Captain wants him to be careful about this. Hank finally speaks up “Why is the Captain so concerned about this?” Nick shakes his head, “I have no idea.”

Eventually Nick and Hank got back to the station and sat at their desks. Hank stares at Nick knowing that he has some other ideas about why the Mauvais Dentes is here. Nick keeps on thinking that he is missing something. He thinks that there is something more to this than what they have already figured out. “Come on man, get it out there. What are you thinking?” Hank sighs. Nick turns to his partner knowing that telling Hank will help him figure out what he is missing “I think I’m missing something Hank. If the families just wanted to check to see if my relationship with Monroe was a threat to them they could have just sent someone from the Verrat. Why a fucking Mauvais Dentes!” Hank sighs again “Maybe they sent the Mauvais Dentes because they are more of a threat. I mean he has already murdered two people just to get yours and Monroe’s attention.” Nick shrugs “Yeah I guess that could be why. But I just can’t shake the feeling that there is more to it than that.”

They spend the rest of their day trying to figure out the real reason why the Mauvais Dentes is in Portland.

**X**

After a long day of trying to figure out with Hank why the Mauvais Dentes is in Portland, he arrives home hoping to just cuddle up on the couch with Monroe but as he walks up to the door he finds that it has been kicked open. He pulls his gun out and slowly walks in to the house. He is not even through the door when he hears Monroe scream in pain and then call out to him.

“Monroe!!”

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys thanks for the reviews! So finally here is the final chapter of my first Fanfiction. Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me even though I have been slow with my updates. If you really liked this story then I have a FrostIron story planned so hopefully some of you will want to read that.

**Chapter 5:**

Nick walks around to the backyard with his gun out and ready to shot if he needs to. When he gets there he finds the Mauvais Dentes and Monroe, the Mauvais Dentes is threatening Monroe which Nick didn’t like at all. He sent a glare at the Mauvais Dentes “Let him go.” The Mauvais Dentes releases Monroe and he quickly moves to Nick’s side and whispers “Thanks man.” Nick turns his attention back to the Mauvais Dentes “What are you doing here? Why has the Family sent you?” The Mauvais Dentes, who was in full Woge, changed back and replies “I’m here to see if this relationship is going to be any sort of a threat to Wesen or, more importantly, the Families.”

Nick and Monroe exchange looks but before either of them could say anything the Mauvais Dentes continues “I was meant to threaten you both into breaking up but after observing you I found that you are not going to be a threat to the Wesen Community but the Families would be more happier if you were on their side Grimm.”At the look that the Mauvais Dentes was giving them it was obvious that he was about to attack them. Monroe moves in front of Nick to protect him, he Woges and knocks the Mauvais Dentes out before he could do them any real damage. Nick quickly puts cuffs on the Mauvais Dentes and drags him to his car. Monroe follows them and helps Nick put the Mauvais Dentes in the backseat of his car. Nick turns to Monroe and kisses him “I’ll be back soon.” Monroe nods.

Nick walks around to the driver’s side and heads off to the precinct. Monroe walks back inside and falls down on to the couch.

After arriving at the precinct Nick, Hank and Captain Renard question the Mauvais Dentes. He eventually admits to the murders of the two young victims. He is then let out as long as he returns to Vienna and never comes back. The Mauvais Dentes goes back to Vienna to report back to the Families to tell them everything that he had learnt in Portland.

The Families end up not being too happy with the fact that the Grimm had just let the Mauvais Dentes go so they decide to kill the Mauvais Dentes after he has told them everything. They send more and more Wesen to find out information but eventually Nick just ends up getting sick of it and sends messages back to the Families. The Families give up but reluctantly.

Nick and Hank write up the report and then are finally allowed to return home.

**X**

Nick finally gets home. When he walks in he finds Monroe on the couch watching TV. At the sound of the door opening Monroe turns around to see that it was Nick, he quickly gets up off the couch and hugs Nick. Nick is a bit shocked by the sudden show of affection but accepted the hug all the same. Monroe pulls back after a while to look at his boyfriend “Nick he grabbed me and dragged me out to the backyard. He started threatening to kill me if I didn’t break up with you or prove that we are not going to be a threat.” Nick sighs and pulls him over to the couch “Well the Mauvais Dentes won’t be bothering us anymore. He has gone back to Vienna to report to the Families. He is never coming back here again.”

Monroe smiles and snuggles into Nick. Nick turns on the TV to find that there is a Lord of the Rings marathon on. They just sit there cuddling for a few hours until Nick eventually speaks up again, “You realise that this is going to happen more often, don’t you? Not many people will like this.” Monroe looks down at his lover “Yes Nick, I knew that before we started.”

**X**

**3 years later:**

Eventually the Council and the Families got used to Nick and Monroe’s relationship even though they still didn’t really like that a Blutbad and a Grimm were dating.

Monroe decided, after being with Nick for so long, that he wants to be more than just boyfriends. So he gets everything organised with the help of Rosalie, Wu and Hank. All three of them knew how much this meant to Monroe and also wanted it be perfect.

When Nick got home from work that night he walks in to find candles all around the house. When he walks into the kitchen he finds Monroe waiting for him at the dinner table. Nick smiles “What’s all this about?” Monroe just gestures to the chair in front of him. Nick sits down. They both enjoy a nice dinner. But Monroe starts to get very nervous, he doesn’t know who he is going to do it. Nick of course notices “Monroe what’s wrong?” Monroe eventually gets up the guts to say what he has been wanting to say for a long time “Nick I don’t know this might sound weird to you but I love you so much and I want to spend every waking moment with you. So will you marry me?” Nick looks at him for a few moments “Yes Monroe, I will.” Monroe grins widely and kisses his fiancé.

**X**

The next few months were hectic but finally everything was organised. When Monroe’s parents came to see who their son was marrying their reactions were exactly how Monroe expected it to be. They both Woged and try to attack Nick, Monroe of course stepped in front of Nick and Woged. His parents walked out of Monroe’s house and went to the hotel that they were staying at. It took a couple of days but eventually they accepted the idea but everyone knew that it was going to take a long time to get used to. Eventually though they were happy for their son. 

When the big day finally arrived everything was perfect, Nick and Monroe were both a bit nervous but excited. It wasn’t a very big wedding, they didn’t really want the Families or the Council to ruin their day. After the words “I do” was said by both of them everyone congratulated them and by the looks on everyone’s faces they all had a feeling who would most likely be the next couple to be married. Nick smirked at Hank who glared at his friend “Fuck off Nick.”

**X**

After the first time that Nick got pregnant he eventually got used to the idea and soon there were little terrors running around the Blutbad/Grimm household. Both Nick and Monroe knew that their kids were never going to have a normal life and really Portland wouldn’t be Portland if everything was normal and sane.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well I wasn’t expecting to have that last bit but I think it worked. Hopefully you guys did too. Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews! I hope that some of you will want to read my FrostIron but of course that’s up to you. Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me and I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all!!


End file.
